El tiro por la culata y…
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: "¿Qué hubiera hecho papá?", se preguntaba Kai, cuando veía que Saya estaba triste y meditabunda o Riku herido, sin hambre. Kai x David.


__**El tiro por la culata y…**

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Kai _Oye,¿cómo quieres ser cuando seas grande? _al menos dos años antes, cuando era un pendenciero de catorce con una moto destartalada y mañas que a penas y se estaban quitando gracias a una hermana adoptiva que requería cuidados muy especiales como para que además él anduviera por ahí jodiendo, no se lo habría pensado mucho antes de responder, con una sonrisa cálida: _Quiero ser fuerte como George, que fue soldado y un hombre de bien. No fui feliz hasta que vine a vivir con él._ (Y Saya. Y Riku). Es más: si le hubieran hecho tal pequeño cuestionario sobre sus expectativas delante del viejo soldado, el mencionado hubiera sonreído también, antes de golpearle con su espátula por adulador, solo para luego abrazarlo y echarle coscorrones, preguntándole si también quería heredar su gran barriga.

"¿Qué hubiera hecho papá?", se preguntaba Kai, cuando veía que Saya estaba triste y meditabunda o Riku herido, sin hambre. Su padre hubiera tomado a Saya por los hombros, le habría contado de su época como soldado, hubiese indagado sobre sus problemas con novios (Haji le caía mal a Kai, pero quizás los motivos lo alejaban mucho más de George de lo que sería conveniente para un hermano mayor) y poco después ella hubiera estado sentada en la mesa, comiendo toneladas del guisado que Lewis preparó. Y Riku…con sus bromas hubiese logrado que él acompañara a Saya en la cena, repuesto, con el rubor subido y ya no tan pálido ni frío. George, el viejo George, no habría sido un maldito cobarde. Hubiera pasado los brazos sobre los hombros delgaduchos de Riku y aunque le temblara la voz, antes de volverse pesada, anunciando una fatalidad (que no lo sería tanto, puesto que estarían juntos hasta el final de ella), hubiese hecho lo correcto, que a Kai le formaba un nudo en la garganta: decirle que nunca crecería, que su tiempo estaba detenido, que ahora era una especie de sirviente de Saya, que era la única manera de salvarle la vida. Y sin embargo, fue porque Kai insistió y eso no sabría decírselo. Aceptar la culpa. George lo hubiera hecho. Y no importa lo que David diga (el buen David, los pantalones bajos, las manos sobre el pecho de Kai, su voz suave, de narrador de cuentos infantiles en videocinta, las caricias en la nuca de Kai, los pedidos de que madure para afrontar los asuntos turbios en los que se ha enredado, hechos con severidad), su padre sigue vivo dentro de él. Haya Cielo o Infierno: su padre sigue ahí porque él retoma sus costumbres, bien o mal.

Pero de una cosa está seguro: si su hijo hubiera estado muriendo de sed, su padre le habría dado su último suministro de agua, de estar perdidos en el desierto. Eso era lo mejor del viejo George, lo que hacía que Kai quisiera ser como él: su generosidad para con aquellos que amaba (y _conocer_ era amar, ¿cómo no adorar semejante padre?) y que siempre parecía tener éxito en lo que se proponía, aunque saliera de ciertos asuntos con pérdidas. Incluso al final, según entendió: murió protegiendo a Saya y ella había regresado con ellos. Por eso, sabe que es lo correcto y es una de las pocas veces en las que tiene suficiente valor para concretar sus deseos.

Kai ofrece su cuello a Riku y David los mira con recelo, aceptándolo con amargura y un poco orgulloso de la decisión de Kai, que finalmente es casi un adulto, así que poco a poco deja de ser ilegal lo que hacen debajo de las sábanas.

Lo peor no es el dolor y esa sensación que se parece tanto al sexo (no heterosexual) que entendería si David sintiera celos de Riku, sino que al final, su hermano lo acaricia debajo de la mirada de todos y con sus manos frías, le dice que está tibio, pareciendo una amante satisfecha del coito. Humillante. No deja de serlo, aunque está al tanto de que el viejo George hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿También habría sentido un dejo de placer en el dolor, al escuchar los lejanos tambores resonando en una parte de la estela cubierta de estrellas, irreales y amenazadores?


End file.
